Un viaje para recordar
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: Ludwig se enfrenta a un viaje inesperado. Su madre ha querido llevarlos a otro país y hacerlos quedarse en la casa de su mejor amiga, aquí el alemán conocerá a Feliciano, un chico diferente a cualquier otro. ¿Será él capaz de sacar el lado dulce de este alemán tan reacio y retraído? Advertencias: Gerita, yaoi, AU, entre otros. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DRATIN!
1. Benvenuto!

Con MUCHÍIIIIIIIIISIMO retraso, he aquí el primer capítulo de una mini-historia dedicada a mi querida y adorada Dratin *-* espero que sea de tu agrado, y ahora que tengo sólo un poquito más de tiempo, intentaré tenerla lista de acá a fines de Junio - Te adoro mucho y espero que hayas tenido un maravilloso cumpleaños.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hima-papa hermoso precioso y yo sólo los hago sufrir y amarse (más la primera que la segunda, en todo caso).

Espero que les guste, un beso a todos y perdón mi ausencia!

* * *

¿No son las vacaciones una instancia para estar alegre y motivado? Debían ser, pero para Ludwig no lo eran. No quería viajar, menos a un país desconocido, donde no sabía cómo eran las personas y si entenderían su forma tan seria de ser. Él no era un nombre desagradable, para nada, su único problema era que las personas no lograban ver su lado amable y atento. Y se sentían un poco incómodas en su presencia. Por lo mismo sentía mucho miedo de viajar, por el contrario a su hermano mayor, Gilbert.

Ludwig era un chico alto, de brazos y espalda anchos, con un tono rubio de cabello y ojos azules claros. Su hermano, al contrario, más parecido a la madre de ambos, era completamente albino y de ojos carmesí. Un poco más bajo, además, y más delgaducho. Iba leyendo una revista en el tren, al lado de la madre de ambos. Ludwig miraba por la ventana del tren, se veía muy frío allá afuera, y no sabía en qué minuto llegarían a su destino.

─Bruder, ¿pasa algo? Te noto distraído, ni siquiera comiste… Me comí toda tu cena, ¿te gusta la noche? Se ve maravillosa, a Eli le encantarán las fotos que le mandaré. Se morirá de envidia porque saco las mejores fotos del universo, y ella apenas sabe enfocar con una cámara… ¿Ya te dije que me encanta el invierno? Aunque me recuerda a mi antigua novia, Anya… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Gilbert era disperso, y hablaba mucho de sí mismo. A diferencia de Ludwig, él había tenido una novia cuando era más joven, una rusa llamada Anya con la que estuvieron por dos años, luego discutieron y no pudieron volver a arreglarse. Ahora estaba interesado en una chica de su universidad pero siempre ella huía cuando él hablaba demasiado. Mientras seguía hablando, Ludwig seguía taciturno, apenas se daba cuenta de la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban, no estaba interesado en ellas, en nadie. Por alguna razón su pecho le dolía un poco. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Amaneció y el rubio despertó, debían bajarse y tomar un taxi hacia el hotel donde pensaban quedarse. O eso pensaba Ludwig, pero la realidad le marcó de golpe.

─¿Dónde iremos, madre? ─preguntó el rubio, dándose cuenta de que estaban entrando a una villa residencial, muy lejos del centro de la cuidad del que habían salido.─

─Nos quedaremos con una amiga mía y sus hijos, porque quiero que se rodeen más de las personas de aquí, estando con personas se pueden divertir más. Un hotel es demasiado vacío y lejano, ¿cómo harán amigos en Italia si no hacen amigos? No me gusta que las personas crean que los alemanes somos descorteses o fríos. No, no, no. Nos quedaremos donde mi amiga ─dijo muy animada la mujer, generando la cara perturbada del hijo menor.─

─¡Anímate, bruder! Probablemente encuentres una italiana bonita y dejes de estar tan solo. O, bueno, lo que prefieras, no tiene por qué ser una chica… ─dijo Gilbert, mordiéndose por dentro mientras lo fulminaba una mirada de odio de parte del menor.─

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la primera en salir del taxi fue la madre de los alemanes, muy animada, mientras una mujer muy blanca y pelirroja salía de aquella casa, no era demasiado alta y era muy dulce. Giordana Vargas era su nombre, y tenía dos hijos varones, el mayor era Lovino y el menor Feliciano. El mayor era apático, un poco reservado, parecía que no estaba muy a favor de la idea de su mamá de recibir a sus amigos alemanes. El menor en cambio, se sentía muy alegre por las personas nuevas que llegaban a su casa, y trató de ser muy amable.

─Hola, ¿no quieren que les ayude con las maletas? ─dijo a Gilbert y Ludwig, mientras Giornada llevaba la maleta de Agatha, la madre de los alemanes.─

─No te preocupes, Feliciano, yo llevaré mi maleta ─dijo Gilbert, acariciando la cabeza del italiano paternalmente.─

─¿Qué hay de ti, Ludwig? ¿Así es tu nombre, no es verdad? ─sonrió el italiano, generando un sentimiento extraño en el alemán, a quien nunca lo trataban con ese tipo de atención. Pensó que era porque estaban en condición de visitas y debía ser así de atento, pero al ver la actitud del hermano mayor su teoría se desarmaba un poco.─

Lovino era un poco desagradable, pero sabía responder a los regaños de Giornada, quien en caso de que se comportara de mala manera recurría a tirar de sus orejas. Él se sentía muy vulnerable ante su madre, por lo cual intentaba no hacerla sentir molesta. Los dos hermanos eran muy parecidos, a excepción de que el cabello de Lovino era más oscuro que el de Feliciano, quien tenía un tono más parecido al de su madre. Además, ambos tenían un rizo en el cabello, pero a distintos lados, un rizo que se destacaba de todo el cabello, que era corto y más lacio.

─¿Fue muy largo el viaje? ─preguntó Giornada, mientras cocinaba una olla con pasta para el almuerzo.─

─Pudimos dormir muy tranquilamente, no te preocupes. Me encanta que podamos estar aquí, no quería que los chicos se quedaran en hostales ni hoteles, ya que no conocerían a la verdadera gente del país. De hecho, ¿por qué no salen los 4 en la noche a divertirse?

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron a los ojos, los únicos "¡SÍ!" que se escucharon fueron el de Feliciano y el de Gilbert, mientras Ludwig se veía ofuscado, y por otro lado Lovino analizaba lo que salir esa noche significaba.

─No parece una mala idea, ¿qué piensas tú, mamá? ─dijo finalmente el italiano mayor, mientras se colocaba de pie.─

─¡Me agrada muchísimo la idea! Pueden descansar después de almorzar y tendrán energía de sobra para salir esta noche. ¿No quieren sentarse a comer? ─dijo Giornada con una sonrisa en los labios mientras servía los platos y Feliciano los colocaba en la mesa.─

─Lud, siéntate, se te enfriará la comida ─dijo el italiano menor, en un tono bastante acaramelado para alguien a quien acababa de conocer, el alemán quedó sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que le decían así.─

Gilbert comía aquella preparación, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, quien se limitaba a comer sin hacer ningún comentario ni nada, mientras las mujeres conversaban y los hermanos italianos comían repitiéndose un par de veces. No importaba si se repetían una o dos veces, ya que la italiana de cabello rojizo había cocinado para un batallón.

─¿Quieres más, Gilbert?

─No, no gracias. Estoy satisfecho ─dijo el albino.─

─¿Algo de beber, un vaso de vino, una cerveza? ─sonrió la italiana.─

─Está bien… _Bruder_ , ¿no quieres una cerveza? Hace mucho que no bebemos algo juntos, deberías animarte, te ves hecho un desastre ─rió el mayor, con una risa extraña y contagiosa.─

─¿Lud tiene algún problema? ─preguntó Feliciano, mientras le servía la cerveza a Gilbert─. ¿Es verdad que no quieres servirte nada?

─Ludwig respóndele al muchacho ─dijo Agatha, un poco molesta.─

─No reprendas al muchacho, está bien. Si no quiere nada se puede ir a descansar. Feli, muéstrale la habitación al joven, por favor ─le señaló Giornada al chico.─

─¡Por supuesto! ─respondió él, poniéndose de pie y parándose al lado de Ludwig, quien lo miró aturdido.─

─La habitación está en el segundo piso, está al lado de la mía, así que cualquier cosa me preguntas si estoy cerca. Acompáñame, luces muy agotado. Yo mismo llevé tus cosas para allá, así que si lo prefieres puedo ordenar un poco y decirte donde puedes guardarlas, _capisco?_

El rubio se puso de pie y siguió al chiquillo, algo seguía llamando su atención, no era común que existieran personas tan atentas, no tenía ningún sentido para él. Entró a la habitación y estaba muy cómoda, tenía una ventana hacia la calle, con un pequeño balcón, un escritorio con algunos libros que no lograba entender demasiado por el idioma, y una lámpara. Había un librero grande, con algunas fotos de Giornada con los chicos, fotos de ambos más pequeños.

─¿De quién es esta habitación?

─¡Oh! ¿Sabías hablar? ─rió el muchacho─, esta habitación es mi cuarto de estudio, trasladé esa cama cuando estábamos ordenando su visita. Tiene mis cosas para leer y todo eso, la cama era de la pieza de invitados, tu hermano dormirá en la habitación que era de mi abuelo cuando estaba vivo. La arreglamos también, quedó muy bonita. Si van a estar dos meses aquí deben ser cómodos.

─Esas fotos son muy bonitas… Tu madre parece una buena persona, o sea, creí que lo era cuando mamá se refería a ella. Nunca había salido de Alemania, así que tengo muy mala percepción de lo ajeno, lo que está afuera, ¿no te ha pasado?

─Yo pienso que todos son buenos, aunque a veces eso me juega en contra. Más de una vez me han pasado cosas malas por confiar en bondades de personas que eran muy desagradables. Espero que tú no seas una de esas personas, ya que vamos a estar dos meses y tenemos que llevarnos bien. ¿No quieres dormir? Si salimos de noche no te sentirás muy cansado.

─¿Qué hay de ti?

─En 10 minutos todos estaremos tomando una siesta, una hermosa siesta ─parecía muy emocionado al decirlo─. Si llegas a despertar antes que uno de nosotros, puedes prender la televisión o comer algo, no nos molestará. Iré a decirle lo mismo a tu hermano, ¿está bien? Pareces un buen chico, Lud. Aquí nos ocupamos bien de los amigos.

─Está bien… _Danke._

El muchacho salió de la habitación, y Ludwig se quedó dormido sobre la cama, realmente en todo el viaje si durmió, lo hizo muy mal, realmente necesitaba un descanso.

La noche no tardó en llegar, a las seis de la tarde Ludwig ya se había despertado y metido a la ducha para sentirse mejor, fue en ese momento que Feliciano tocó la puerta y le dejó unas toallas en el baño. Salió rápidamente, y se dirigió a hacer lo mismo con Gilbert, quien cantaba en la ducha enérgicamente. A diferencia de su hermano, parecía una persona muy expresiva y algo extraña. Reía sin parar mientras se duchaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de fiestas, todos parecían encantados, Ludwig se asombró porque había mucho ruido y personas danzando, mientras Feliciano junto a Lovino hablaban con algunas chicas, Gilbert alentaba al alemán menor de ligar con alguna chica del club.

─No molestes, _bruder_ , no me gusta eso…

─Tengo la sensación de que es otro tipo de personas con los que quieres hablar, ¿o me equivoco? No seas aguafiestas y acompáñanos, hermanito ─rió el albino y se acercó a los italianos que reían muy animados.─

Mientras bailaban, una chica se acercó a Lovino, no era demasiado alta y tenía anchas caderas, un cabello marrón y ojos verdes como la esperanza. Ludwig desde su sitio no entendía muy bien, pero aparentemente la muchacha era el enamoramiento eterno de Lovino, era muy dulce y lo abrazaba constantemente, él intentaba ser más reacio pero poco efecto esto tenía. Junto a ellos se acercó el mejor amigo de la muchacha, un rubio alto de ojos color mar y una barbita corta y mal afeitada. Todos parecían divertirse, y Gilbert se llevó bastante bien con el rubio por lo que notó Ludwig desde su rincón.

─Lud, acompáñanos ─se acercó Feliciano y le tomó la mano al alemán para acercarlo a donde estaban ellos─. Mira, te los presentaré a todos… Esta chica es Isabel, es española pero vive hace un año aquí, Lovino puede hablarte más sobre ella porque la conoce muy bien ─rió, provocando el sonrojo del hermano mayor y la risa de la muchacha─. Él es Francis, el mejor amigo de Isabel… ─en ese momento, el italiano menor se acercó un poco al oído del alemán─: claramente Lovino no lo ve muy en gracia, pero parece que a Gilbo le ha caído bastante bien.

─Hola a todos ─saludó el alemán y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.─

Todo estaba recién comenzando para estos chicos, pronto sus vidas cambiarían mucho.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!

Se les quiere y adora muchísimo.  
Y mi querida **DRATINCITA** estaré atenta a tus respuestas *inserte corazones aquí*


	2. Un pequeño roce

¡Hola, personas maravillosas! Un poco tarde he traído esto, y de verdad lo siento, pero los sucesos en mi vida han sido demasiados xD  
Sin mucho que decir, espero que les guste, igual gracias por la aceptación que tuvo, más que nada por la misma Dratin que lo encontró bonito y eso era lo más importante!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece, pero me gusta jugar con ellos de vez en cuando xd  
PD: EL GERITA ES CANON, ES CANON! Ok ya.

Sin más, los dejo leyendo.

* * *

Una música sonaba con fuerza, y Ludwig parecía ya bastante mareado por unas cuantas cervezas que había bebido. Todos danzaban a su alrededor, y a él realmente no le gustaba mucho bailar, aunque ver al italiano hacerlo le llamaba bastante la atención. Feliciano se movía entre luces y contrastes, entre chicas y chicos que parecían igual de animados que él. Ni siquiera notaba a su hermano bailando con un grupo de chicas, ni al hermano mayor del italiano perdiéndose entre los cabellos de la española. Todos disfrutaban mucho aquella situación, sin darse cuenta, el italiano se acercó a él y lo invitó a danzar.

─Lud… No seas así, muévete con nosotros ─sonrió el chico, mientras el alemán lo seguía sin poder decirle que no.─

Eran ya alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, y era hora de regresar a casa. Francis siguió su camino, Feliciano y Ludwig se despidieron de Lovino, ya que éste se marcharía con la española por esa noche. Esperaron a Gilbert y pudieron volver a casa en un taxi. Los tres estaban bastante "alegres" a causa del alcohol, y acostarse fue un problema mayúsculo.

Al llegar a casa, Giordana y Agatha se encontraban dormidas en el sillón, con la televisión prendida en un canal de películas. La italiana abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató de la situación… Tres borrachos inútiles tratando de irse a dormir. Feliciano era el más consciente, así que hizo lo correcto.

─Llevaré a Gilbert a la habitación, hijo, por favor lleva a Ludwig a la suya, ¿está bien? Si quieres vienes a tomarte un café cuando ya lo hayas acostado, ¿está bien? ─dijo la mujer, tomando al alemán mayor apoyado en sus hombros.─

─ _Va bene, mamma_ ─dijo el italiano más pequeño y se llevó con algo de dificultad a Ludwig en la espalda.

Entró en la habitación y recostó al alemán con suavidad y dulzura, quitándole zapatos y pantalones, también la camisa. Tomó el pijama y lo vistió, el pobre rubio estaba tan golpeado por la maña del alcohol que poco y nada de consciencia tenía. Entreabrió los ojos cuando Feliciano lo estaba tapando antes de marcharse, y repentinamente le tomó la mano con una fuerza increíble.

─ _Stai bene?_ ─Feliciano hablándole en italiano a un alemán, vaya genio. Se nota que estaba sólo un poco menos borracho que el de ojos azules.─

El alemán acarició brevemente su mano derecha, para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y comenzar a roncar. ¿Qué era todo eso? El italiano de ojos marrones no se encargó en analizar toda esa situación tan extraña y caminó, lentamente hacia su habitación, donde se desvistió y acostó, mirando su teléfono móvil para estar consciente de qué hora era. Al rato, su puerta se abrió, su corazón sin razón aparente latió con mucha fuerza, pero logró calmarse al momento en que vio a su madre, la pelirroja entró en pijama a su habitación, notando un sonrojo en su pequeño, que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

─¿Esperabas a alguien, tesoro mío? ─preguntó la mujer, mientras se trenzaba el cabello con detenimiento.─

─¿Por qué piensas eso, mamma? ─dijo, sentándose en la cama.─

─Pensé que te habías entendido con el joven Ludwig, ¿o me equivoco? ─se rió de manera extraña, mientras amarraba la pequeña trenza que había logrado hacer─. Agatha me dijo que era una persona curiosa, a la que le costaba decir lo que sentía, ¿qué piensas de eso?

─¿No crees que es muy pronto para interesarme el Lud? Parece un buen muchacho, mamma, pero deja que el tiempo pase un poco… ─dijo él, intentando ser bastante racional.─

─No metas la razón en temas que a ella no le involucran. El amor es algo más allá de lo que puedes pensar, ocurre cuando menos te lo esperas y en momentos muy difíciles. Recuerda lo que te digo, querido mío. ─sonrió ella, y se alejó con lentos pasos mientras el chico trataba de dormir.

Giornada bajó al comedor, donde se encontraba Agatha con un café en las manos, algo confundida y nerviosa, no sabía de qué.

─¿Qué pasa, preciosa? Pensé que seguirías durmiendo ─dijo la italiana.─

─Siento mucha preocupación por Ludwig, lo noto tan triste y distraído…

─Me llama la atención que actúe de esa manera, Gil es todo lo contrario ─dijo la italiana, mientras se servía una taza de café.─

─Es normal, considerando que no son hermanos directamente ─suspiró Agatha, mirando su taza.─

─Habías olvidado mencionar ese detalle, ¿algo más que me hayas ocultado, mujer malvada? ─rió Giornada, que se tomaba todas las cosas para broma o les bajaba el perfil.─

─Ludwig sería el primer hijo de mi hermana Agnes, pero el destino le preparó otra cosa. Ella era mi hermana menor, y tendría su hijo a los 16 años, mis padres no aguantarían otra hija teniendo hijos demasiado joven, como pasó conmigo, que tuve a Gilbert a los dieciocho. En el fondo no era tan malo, pero mi padre era muy aferrado a las apariencias y a qué dirían de él. Decidí ayudarla yo a tener a su bebé, pero tantos problemas en el embarazo y con la familia acabaron por enfermar mucho a Agnes, fui yo la responsable de Ludwig desde entonces… Cuando lo veo recuerdo a mi hermana, con un cabello dorado y ojos color mar, una inocencia gigante que yo adoraba. Mis padres siempre pensaron que ella sería lo mejor que existió en esa familia, tomando en cuenta que yo no era tan maravillosa.

─¿Esto no lo sabe nadie, verdad?

─Ahora sólo lo sabes tú. Y espero que así se mantenga.

─Sabes que… Nunca te traicionaría ─dijo la italiana tomando las manos de Agatha─. Desde que nos conocimos que hemos guardado muchos secretos la una de la otra… No te preocupes por Lud, estoy segura de que en compañía de Feliciano aprenderá muchas cosas que le permitirán cambiar un poquito. Espero que tú también aprendas mucho en esta instancia en mi casa, _capisco?_

La alemana de ojos rubíes quedó helada, un pequeño rubor le invadió las mejillas y apretó con fuerza la mano de Giornada, mientras intentaba decir algo pero no le resultaba… Suspiró y asintió nerviosa, mientras la italiana le besaba la frente.

─Ve a dormir, ha sido una larga noche…

─Sí, voy enseguida ─sonrió Agatha.─

La noche estaba cada vez más profunda, y ya todos dormían profundamente. Cuando se puso fin a la noche, Giordana se encontraba limpiando la casa, esa bastante obsesiva con la limpieza, y además, estaba acostumbrada a dormir muy poco. A pesar de eso, siempre lucía espléndida. Subió muy despacito a la pieza de su querido Feliciano y abrió la puerta, pero él dormía como una roca. Rió un poco y se retiró. Nadie despertó antes de las diez de la mañana.

─Mamma, buenos días ─saludó el italiano de ojos pardo, mientras entraba a la casa─. ¿Aún nadie despierta?

─Me sorprende que hayas llegado antes de que los demás despierten, Lovino ─musitó la mujer con algo de sorpresa, mientras tomaba una taza de té.─

─Sabes perfectamente que si Isabel no me despierta es imposible que yo lo haga ─bufó el muchacho, y se acercó a la mesa para besar en la mejilla a su madre─. Iré a darme una ducha, vengo después.

Giornada asintió, y siguió bebiendo té.

El movimiento comenzaba en la casa de la familia Vargas, Feliciano había abierto los ojos hace un rato, se sentía bastante confundido aún… En realidad, nunca había pensado que un muchacho se sentiría raramente atraído hacia sí. Él usualmente era muy coqueto con las chicas, pero la noche anterior notó la molestia de Ludwig por ello… ¿Qué era lo correcto? No iba a negar la belleza y dulzura del alemán, y que le llamaba demasiado la atención saber si dentro de aquel hombre existía una persona buena y no sólo esa expresión de disgusto e inseguridad que notaba. Realmente quería descubrirlo.

El italiano de amplia sonrisa se levantó, se duchó y vistió, y al pasar al lado de la habitación donde ahora dormía el alemán le generó una sensación extraña en el pecho. ¿Cuál era el problema de abrir y preguntarle lo que sea? De todas formas, debía decirle que bajara a desayunar… Cualquier cosa. Abrió la puerta y no lo encontró, quizás estaba en el baño (qué vergüenza). Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, luego vio salir al adonis de cabello rubio del baño, y bueno, ambos fueron invadidos por un gran nerviosismo.

─¿Bajas a desayunar? ─dijo rápidamente el italiano, para no entrar en detalles de nada, de absolutamente nada.─

─Sí, en seguida. Ahora iba a vestirme ─hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.─

─Oh, está bien… ─suspiró el italiano─. Oye… Otra cosa, ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó anoche?

─Recuerdo que llegué y dormí, sólo eso ─mintió.─

─Oh… Claro, eso pasó… ¿Qué más podría haber ocurrido, no? ─dijo Feliciano con bastante decepción─. Nos vemos abajo ─dijo y se fue.─

El italiano bajó la escalera, se encontró con su querida madre, quien le estaba preparando el desayuno. El semblante del italiano era desolador, que realmente Giordana se preocupó.

─¿Qué pasa, mi niño? ─preguntó, acariciando la cabeza del italiano y peinando su cabello con los dedos.─

─Nada, mamma, ¿por qué? ─dijo él, como si nada.─

─¿Pasó algo anoche y no me dijiste, príncipe? ─dijo, mirándole a los ojos.─

Los labios de Feliciano estaban duros, no podía hablar… Quería hacerlo, pero no iba a poder decirlo.

─Guten morgen ─se oyó, y el italiano no pudo decir nada.─

─Buenos días, joven Ludwig…

─¿Dónde está mi madre? ─comentó.─

─Si quieres, puedes ir a despertarla a la habitación… No quise hacerlo, tiene un humor del demonio cuando alguien la despierta ─dijo Giordana, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Feliciano, quien miraba a Ludwig de reojo.─

─Mamma, ¿qué haces cuando alguien tiene una muestra de afecto hacia ti pero luego actúa como si eso no hubiese pasado?, ¿esa persona está jugando? ─dijo, de repente Feliciano, aunque, a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, Ludwig si había oído.─

Giordana abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a pensar. Recordó lo fuerte que Agatha había tomado su mano, y luego miró a su joven hijo, confundido y extrañado.

─A veces las personas dicen más con las acciones que con las palabras. Uno puede mentir, pero las cosas que hace no pueden hacerlo. Si esa persona expresa tanto con su cuerpo, nada de lo que esa persona diga podrá negarlo.

Feliciano sonrió, y abrazó fuertemente a su madre. 

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	3. Ludwig

Nuevamente con un poquito de retraso, lo siento): Estoy cerrando el semestre en la Universidad y me hice un pequeño tiempo entre tanta cosa para escribirles este bonito capítulo! Espero que les guste, un saludo, y Dratin, espero que te esté gustando la historia!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece, pero intento darles buen uso a sus vidas ficticias xD 

* * *

Nunca me había sabido tan mal un café en mi vida, y eso que no me gusta demasiado, pero antes al menos tenía la capacidad de tolerarlo. Mi nombre es Ludwig, pero la mayoría de las personas acostumbra llamarme Lud. No sé por qué estoy diciendo todo esto, en realidad aún estoy muy confundido. Mi cabeza da vueltas y creo que anoche hice algo de lo cual no estoy seguro si sentirme arrepentido.

Mi madre nos trajo en un viaje a Italia, la verdad es que nunca había salido de Alemania y menos pensé que sería para viajar a este país. Siento que la gente es extrañamente cortés con todos y un tanto despreocupada. Lo voy notando día a día con Feliciano, el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, a la que realmente no estoy seguro si ver como solamente una amiga. Mi madre es muy ilusa, cree que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, por eso siempre me miente. Gilbert, mi hermano, me dijo cuando era niño la verdad sobre mi origen y que mi verdadera madre era la hermana de Agatha, la mujer que me crió y a la que he llamado madre por más de 17 años. Lo único que sé en rigor sobre Agatha es que se inseminó para tener a Gilbert, que lo hizo a muy corta edad, de hecho, por eso es tan joven. No es creíble que una mujer de 37 años tenga un hijo de 19 años y otro de 17, pero así es. Su mejor amiga se llama Giordana, la conoció en un viaje corto que hizo para acá hace algunos años, mi madre es geógrafa y siempre tiene cumbres para muchos países. La italiana es profesora de historia en la Universidad en la que fue dicha cumbre. Simplemente no entendí cómo se hicieron amigas tan rápido, a mí me cuesta demasiado interactuar con los demás.

Anoche fui obligado a ir de fiesta con los hijos de Giordana y mi hermano, en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de salir, soy lo menos fiestero que se puedan imaginar, me gusta beber, es cierto, pero usualmente en familia y no en lugares infestados de gente. En este caso, no rechacé la oferta, porque probablemente Agatha quería pasar la noche con Giordana y no podía impedirlo, aún no entiendo bien la relación de esas dos. En fin. Mientras estaba en la fiesta comencé a sentirme muy extraño, porque, primero que todo, Feliciano estaba siento extrañamente detallista conmigo y bueno, yo no soy de estar conversando demasiado con las personas que conozco. Usualmente me mantengo en silencio y observo las situaciones, nunca algo más allá de eso.

Comencé a sentirme extraño, puesto que veía al italiano y se me aceleraba el corazón. Qué tontería. No es como si estuviera seguro de que soy un hombre plenamente heterosexual, porque, honestamente, nunca tuve una relación con ninguna chica, y tampoco me sentí atraído por nadie en mucho tiempo. Sé que a los dieciocho no puedes decir demasiado con respecto a tus gustos, puede que esté equivocado, pero en esta situación todo era distinto. Gilbert me había dicho mil veces que no era posible que yo fuera a terminar con una chica alguna vez, que él lo tenía completamente asimilado. Pensé en creerle, pues él ya tenía experiencias, dos en concreto. Le gustaba una chica de la universidad actualmente y además, había tenido una novia desde los 15 años, con la que terminó a los 17 por algunas discusiones, nada serio, porque se han vuelto a ver para tener relaciones casuales de una noche, solamente por necesidad.

─Si continúas viendo a Anya, ¿cómo pretendes conquistar a Elizabeth, Gilbert? ─le pregunté un día, mientras él estaba leyendo.─

─Honestamente, querido bruder, no he podido ver a Anya nuevamente hace más de dos meses. Conoció a un chico y me pidió que no volviera a llamarla.

Me abrumé bastante con esa confesión, y creo que desde ese día Gilbert aceptaba más las invitaciones a salir y a ligar chicas a lo loco, claro, para él era algo natural. Yo por mi parte no conquistaría ni a un zapato. Por ello, él insistía en que mis gustos no iban dirigidos a las chicas, por el contrario.

Probablemente Gilbert tenga razón y por eso anoche, antes de quedarme dormido, tomé con tanta fuerza la mano de Feliciano, quien en ese momento se encargaba de acostarme por mi pleno estado de ebriedad. Si logro recordarlo probablemente no estaba tan borracho, pero para él, yo no recuerdo nada. Y es mejor que se quede así.

─¿Pasó algo interesante, anoche, hijo? ─preguntó Agatha mientras se levantaba, acariciando mis cabellos.─

─¿Cómo qué? ─pregunté curioso.─

─¿No viste a nadie que te llamara la atención en esa reunión? Sé que no es lo mejor encariñarse con personas que viven en otro lugar, u otro país, pero estaba un poco ilusionada con que probablemente aquí encontraras a alguien. No es bueno estar solo demasiado tiempo ─ella, suspiró, y sus ojos como rubíes se humedecieron un poco, amarró su cabello y se puso una bata.─

─Estar acompañado no es lo único que interesa, hay muchas otras cosas que hacer. Aunque, si te interesa, madre… No, no pasó nada ─mentí, algo en mí no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.─

Ella simplemente hizo una mueca, no estaba ni triste, pero tampoco alegre. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, probablemente se sentía triste. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que estuviera tranquila, que si ella quería cualquier cosa podía contar conmigo. Fui al cursi, lo admito, pero no podía abandonar a la mujer que había dado todo por mí.

Ese día fue sumamente complicado, porque yo notaba en Feliciano una amarga tristeza y soledad, algo que no podía arreglar, puesto que para él yo no recordaba nada. Quizás él sabía que yo mentía, pero a fin de cuentas…¿Qué tan significativo es que alguien apriete tu mano con tanta fuerza? Mientras pensaba, sentí como el italiano se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

─¿Pasa algo? Te he llamado dos veces a almorzar ─me dijo, y me quedó mirando un buen rato.─

─¿Tengo rostro de que me pasa algo? ─atiné a decir, de bastante mala manera. Vi como hacía una mueca de disgusto.─

─Eres bastante desagradable a veces, ¿sabías? ─dijo, gruñendo un poco.─

─¿Realmente piensas eso, Feliciano? ─lo miré, abrumado y extrañado.─

─¿No te cansas de ocultar las cosas en ese rostro hostil y desagradable?, ¿no te aburres de ser tan cerrado?, ¿tan frío? Las personas en este hogar nunca ocultamos nada, somos muy abiertas. Me he dado cuenta de que ustedes no son así. Tu madre está usualmente con los ojos llorosos, siempre que mi madre se la queda viendo ella se pone triste. Tu hermano parece melancólico, como si extrañara demasiado a una persona… Y tú… Tú ocultas una soledad y una tristeza enormes, es como si necesitaras algo y no supieras a quién pedírselo. ¿Qué es lo quieres?

No supe qué hacer en ese momento, porque, peligrosamente, este chico había dado en el clavo de una manera formidable. Lo miré por largo rato, sus ojos estaban en llamas. Ese tono marrón parecía a punto de estallar. Mis mejillas ardían y su rabia comenzaba a preocuparme. Toqué su mejilla con mis manos calientes, estaban frías pero, poco a poco se transformaron. Quedó confundido ante esto. No decíamos nada, absolutamente nada. Su pregunta final daba vueltas en mi cabeza… "¿Qué quieres?", ¿qué quiero? Ni yo lo tenía claro. Me acerqué a sus labios sin avisar y me posé ahí de forma breve, ni siquiera yo podía entender lo que estaba haciendo. Me correspondió con suavidad y cerró los ojos. Mi mano se colocó en su nuca, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, moví su cabeza de modo que se acercara aún más a mi cara. Era absurdo, estaba tan cerca que no podía acercarse ni un milímetro más. Su boca se abrió poco a poco y yo entré más violentamente de lo normal. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Mi primer beso? No sé cómo supe exactamente lo que debía hacer. Comenzaba a faltarme el aire, pero no quería detenerme. Oh, scheisse, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Me detuve, no podía respirar.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, con el calor que sentía no dudé en que el mío lo estaba igualmente. Me sentí muy avergonzado y confundido, él sonrió abiertamente, ¿a qué venía eso, eh?

─Tu mirada ha cambiado ─musitó─. Tus ojos lucen más abiertos, tu boca ahora sonríe y rostro tiene más color. Tu cabello está plenamente en desorden y luces aún más guapo que cuando pisaste esta casa, Luddy ─sonrió tan ampliamente que no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.─

Tenía razón, estaba sonriendo, sentía calor… Pero, ¿qué había dicho? Eso significaba que desde un principio había sentido atracción por mí. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Qué idiota he sido.

─Lo siento mucho, Feliciano ─le dije.─

─No hay nada de que disculparse, Luddy, te pregunté qué era lo que querías e hiciste precisamente lo que querías hacer. No hay problema alguno. Ahora, ¿irás a almorzar o no?

Confundido asentí y me puse de pie, pero en el intento me tropecé y caí idiotamente sobre la cama, y para peor, encima del italiano.

─¡Ah!, cuidado ─dijo, e intenté levantarme, pero al mirarlo sentí algo muy extraño.─

Él acercó su cabeza hacia mí y volvió a besarme, llevándome hacia adelante y sonriendo mientras besaba mis labios. Nunca pensé que ese chiquillo que lucía tan… Tranquilo, repentinamente sacara las garras.

─¿Vamos? ─dijo y me soltó.─

─Sí ─dije, y pude levantarme.─

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Nos vemos próximamente, un abrazo a todos xD


	4. Y, ¿aceptas?

BUENAS, GENTE HERMOSA! He vuelto desde las profundidades de las enfermedades y los días en cama, desde las profundidades de las vacaciones y bla xD en esta ocasión, necesitaba ponerme al día con esta historia y traerles un capítulo, disculpen la ausencia.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir lenta y dulcemente.

* * *

Es una locura como la vida de una persona cambia repentinamente en un minuto, un hombre quieto, tranquilo y que jamás se dejaba guiar por nadie, que nunca temblaba antes de tomar una decisión se sentía completamente vulnerable. ¿Había sido una buena idea aquel viaje? Cuando Ludwig se pasó la mañana leyendo, pensando e ignorando en cierta forma al italiano, quien abrumado no quería tampoco dirigirle la palabra en ese momento.

─Hijo mío, hoy Agatha y yo vamos a salir ─dijo repentinamente Giordana, mientras tomaba un trago de café y miraba de reojo a la alemana, quien no hizo más que tragar saliva.─

─¿Dónde van? ─preguntó el italiano, sentándose a la mesa y robándose unos dulces.─

─Hay una charla sobre Geografía, muy interesante. Y como probablemente Lovino no esté, quería que ustedes dos cuidaran la casa, ¿está bien? ─dijo la italiana, recogiendo su cabello y sonriendo.─

─Claro que sí, mamma. Todo estará en orden.

─Aparte, también está Gilbert, no creo que algo resulte mal, ¿no creen? ─rió Giordana, mientras comía los mismos dulces que robó Feliciano.─

El aludido se encontraba viendo su celular muy interesado, parecía no prestar nada de atención a lo que los demás conversaban. Sonreía tontamente, y Ludwig a su vez observaba las acciones de su hermano, las que le resultaban de por sí muy sospechosas.

─Gilbert, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dijo Giordana? ─dijo Agatha con voz de mando, mientras el albino ponía atención un poco asustado.─

─Ah, lo siento, muti, ¿qué pasó? ─musitó dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.─

─¿Puedes quedarte con Ludwig y Feliciano cuidando la casa esta tarde, querido mío? ─dijo Agatha con una dulzura tremenda, que causó algo de miedo tanto en Feliciano como en Giordana.─

─Seguro, claro, por supuesto ─dijo no muy convencido.─

─O será que, ¿ocurre algo? ─dijo la albina recogiéndose el cabello.─

─¿Qué podría ocurrir, mamá? ─gruñó un poco el albino.─

─Cuando miras tu móvil normalmente es porque cierta ─e hizo énfasis en esta palabra─: muchacha está posteando cosas, ¿no es verdad? Te he dicho que no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Anya porque nunca terminan en nada bueno.

Ludwig suspiró, porque en ese momento su madre se equivocaba.

─No he hablado con Anya hace mucho tiempo, sólo estaba revisando el Instagram de Elizabeth, ella está en Italia y… ─parece que alguien estaba hablando demasiado.─

─¿La chica de tu universidad? ─la cara de Agatha cambió completamente─. Si quieres verla, puedes hacerlo. No te detendré. Feliciano y Ludwig pueden quedarse solos, no hay ningún problema. ¿Por qué no le hablas de inmediato? Comenta su foto, di que estás aquí. ¿Qué esperas, liebling? Muévete.

Todos los presentes en la mesa se miraron extrañados, sí que cambiaba de opinión esa mujer con facilidad. Giordana la miró y se sonrojó mientras comenzaba a reírse, definitivamente era adorable. Feliciano, por su parte, mientras todos se fijaban en las acciones de Gilbert, no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Ludwig… Así que estarían solos, era una buena oportunidad para conversar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

─Feliciano, amore, quiero que vayas a comprar algunas cosas al mercado para el almuerzo de hoy. Por favor, intenta no demorarte demasiado. Quiero unos sacos de patatas, muchos tomates y algunas frutas para hacer un postre. También sería bueno que trajeras pescado, hemos comido demasiada carne roja y se me está yendo a las caderas ─gruñó un poco la pelirroja, mientras se tocaba las caderas y la cintura─. ¡Ay, qué horrible! Quiero mucha comida sana, trae muchas verduras, algunas acelgas o algo, para hacer una tortilla, nada de jamón ni queso, eso lo dejaremos para otro día. Si quieres comprar helado en el mercado no te detendré, pero no traigas de chocolate… Es una tentación. ¿Está bien, amore?

─Claro, mamma. No me voy a demorar nada en ello.

─Por favor, ve con Ludwig en la camioneta, son demasiadas cosas ─aconsejó Giordana, mientras le entregaba el dinero al muchacho─. No olvides llevar en el bolsillo tus documentos de manejar, no quiero que te suspendan la licencia.

El rubio se puso de pie y siguió al italiano, pero no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, Feliciano compraba y compraba, todas las cosas que le había sugerido su madre. Incluso compró algunos dulces, y se los iba comiendo en el camino, le ofreció algunos a Ludwig, quien lo miró algo extrañado.

─Si que eres insistente ─dijo, y comió un poco de aquellos caramelos.─

─No voy a renunciar a esto, es como un reto, ¿entiendes? Jamás me habían rechazado de esa forma, y es muy injusto que la persona que más te gusta te rechace de esa forma. Yo estoy seguro de que te gustó lo que pasó, no me engañas… ─suspiró─. Ciao! Vengo a comprar pescado ─dijo al vendedor y no le do a Ludwig la oportunidad de responder.─

El alemán gruñó, no le gustaba esa personalidad. Se mostraba como una persona completamente inocente, pero guardaba una personalidad completamente desafiante. Siguió caminando y comprando, incluso le llevó varias cosas, como los sacos de patatas y los tomates, pero no quiso volver a hablar. Finalmente volvieron a la camioneta y subieron todo, el italiano no manejaba del todo bien y eso estresó un poco al alemán.

─¿Podrías ir más lento? Es una calle residencial, no hay necesidad de apurarse.

─Yo estoy manejando, Luddy, no te estreses ─sonrió el italiano─, además, ya no me estabas hablando, así que no debo prestarte atención ─suspiró, y se estacionó, ya habían llegado a casa.─

─Inmaduro ─susurró.─

Ya dentro de casa, poco importaba la discusión de allá afuera. Giordana presentaba mucha alegría porque los chicos habían traído todo lo que pidió, inclusive el helado, que de hecho no era de chocolate, sino de vainilla.

─Gelato! ─dijo muy animada─. Hubiese preferido uno de chocolate… Pero no, no, no podría. Es mejor la vainilla, es mucho más sana que ese odioso chocolate. Muchas gracias, querido mío. Hoy cocinaré ese pescado, con unas patatas y con ensalada de tomates, nada mejor que eso, es muy saludable.

─Debo confesar que los carbohidratos son más pesados en esta ocasión, pero por verte cocinar patatas no tengo ninguna objeción, por el contrario ─dijo Agatha, tomando el saco de patatas y caminando a la cocina.─

─Madre, ¿no quieres que te ayude? ─preguntó Ludwig cuando vio a la delgada alemana caminar con un saco un poco más grande que ella.─

─No te preocupes, seguramente lo anduviste trayendo todo el mercado, sólo lo llevaré a la cocina para ayudar a Giordana con el almuerzo, ustedes vayan a hacer otra cosa. ¡Arreglen sus cuartos! Eso, aquellos cuartos están hechos un desastre, nadie ordenó sus habitaciones en su ausencia, eso, dense prisa.

La alemana si bien era muy tímida, sabía que con sus hijos podía tener una gran voz de mando. Giordana sonrió y ambas empezaron a cocinar, estaban animadas porque después de almuerzo tendrían solo unas pocas horas para arreglarse y salir. La italiana no ocultaba su interés en la albina, pero esta era bastante reacia todavía. Algo así como Ludwig, pero elevado al cubo, sólo una persona muy perseverante sería capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

─Ludwig… Ludwig… ¡Ludwig! Por favor, ¿vas a seguir guardando silencio? ─dijo el italiano entrando a la habitación del alemán mientras éste tendía su cama.─

─Me pediste que no opinara sobre tu forma tan delicada de manejar, ¿por qué debería hablarte? He mantenido mi silencio todo el día, ni siquiera pude responderte porque cuando podía hacerlo compraste la comida de hoy. ¿Realmente te interesa lo que puedo pensar? ─dijo el muchacho, mientras terminaba de ordenar todo y tomaba asiento en la cama.─

─Qué obstinado ─bufó Feliciano─. ¿Realmente te importo tanto como para evitarme todo el día?, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando todos salgan de la casa y nos quedemos solos?

─Quedarme en esta habitación, por supuesto, no pienso salir por ningún motivo, no arruinaré los planes de mamá por una discusión idiota con un muchacho.

─¡Ah! No te pido que arruines la cita de nuestras madres, a mí me gusta cómo se ven juntas, ¿no son adorables? Tan adorables como nos veríamos nosotros dos, ¿no crees? Eres demasiado tímido, cuando por fin quieras abrir tu corazón con alguien esa persona no lo aceptará, siempre pasa con corazones cerrados como el tuyo, Luddy ─dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ludwig.─

─¿Por qué te sientas?, deberías estar arreglando tu habitación.

─Lo hice hace bastante rato, estimado. Ahora vine a molestarte por lo mismo ─rió el italiano menor y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del alemán.─

─No sé qué pretendes, Feliciano ─bufó el alemán y lo miró de reojo.─

─Repitamos lo que ya pasó, ¿qué diferencia podría existir? No hagas que este viaje sea una pérdida de tiempo para ambos, no hagas que haber besado a alguien sea un hecho insignificante, Luddy, yo te quiero muchísimo, te adoro cada día más, aunque seas tan callado y quieras alejarte de mí. ¿Qué haremos cuando estemos completamente solos? Si ya con gente en esta casa fuimos capaz de hacer tanto. Por favor, permíteme ser al menos un buen recuerdo en tu vida.

Feliciano se equivocaba en una cosa, Ludwig no pensaba dejarlo pasar como un único recuerdo, claro que no. Miró a los ojos al italiano quien esperaba aquel gesto tan simple y delicado de su parte, hasta que finalmente ocurrió. Un beso, un beso sencillo que fue creciendo poco a poco, alegrando la faz del chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, un gesto tan perfecto que ruborizó el blanco rostro del alemán, haciendo que su corazón se disparara de manera desaforada. Simplemente era cierto, lo que se hacían sentir mutuamente era demasiado inexplicable, por más mujeriego que Feliciano quisiera parecer, con ninguna chica experimentaba lo que Ludwig significaba, era demasiado perfecto ante sus ojos y demasiado espectacular ante sus expectativas.

─¿Qué ha sido eso? ─preguntó Ludwig recuperando el aliento, frente a los ojos abiertos del italiano.─

─Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, ¿no crees? ─sonrió, frotando su nariz con la de él.─

─Eres terrible ─gruñó un poco─, ¿cómo haces que las personas hagan exactamente lo que quieres que hagan?

─Te equivocas, tú hiciste esto porque querías hacerlo ─terció Feliciano, con una gran convicción.─

─No puedo negarlo ─sonrió tímidamente.─

─Si pasas esta noche conmigo no me enojo. Te vas en muy poco tiempo y no quiero seguir perdiéndolo ─dijo Feliciano, poniéndose de pie y besando la frente de Ludwig─. Vamos, pronto van a llamarnos para almorzar.

─¿Siempre haces eso? Dices cosas, pero no esperas la respuesta del otro. Das por hecho que acepto, ¿no es así?

─Doy por hecho que no te negarías.

Italiano perverso, pensaba Ludwig, semejante trato con aquellas propuestas, pero desgraciadamente no se equivocaba y para el alemán no era problema estar con aquel chico esa noche, no, para nada, era absolutamente probable. ¿Aceptaría, entonces? La respuesta aún no estaba en su cabeza, debía pensarlo muy bien, no importaba que la oportunidad se viera tan evidente, eran las consecuencias de aquello lo que más rondaban la cabeza del alemán.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! La salida de Agatha y Giordana junto a qué dirá Ludwig se viene para el próximo capítulo, no me maten xD  
Eso, nos vemos cuando nos veamos.


	5. Frenesí desesperado

Buenas, buenas! Ha llegado el capítulo final de esta mini-historia! Pero no desesperen, que se vienen nuevas sorpresas xD

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, los uso para hacerlos sufrir y coger hasta morir(?).  
 **Advertencias:** Escenas explícitas, sexo homoerótico, yaoi, +18.

* * *

─¿Crees que fue una buena idea dejarlos solos? ─preguntó la alemana de ojos rubí a una italiana bastante infantil, que iba cantando mientras conducía su camioneta.─

─Creo que sí, de todas formas, cuando Feliciano le diga… ─pero se detuvo, parece que estaba hablando de más.─

─¿Decirle qué? ─preguntó Agatha intrigada.─

─No sé, supongo que le gusta, ¿no? Cuando le diga que le gusta no creo que Ludwig lo rechace, o sea, no parece que estuviera en condiciones de rechazarlo, su atracción es bastante evidente y recíproca.

Agatha suspiró, parece que no era sólo de Ludwig de quien estaba hablando.

─Igual que la tuya ─rió la italiana, mientras la albina la miraba de reojo y volvía a poner la vista en el paisaje.─

─No tengo idea a qué te refieres, Giordana ─dijo la alemana, mientras se perdía en la vista por la ventana.─

─Como tú digas, _amore_ ─dijo la italiana y siguió manejando.─

Gilbert había quedado finalmente con juntarse con Elizabeth, y bueno, había salido hace un buen rato, Feliciano estaba en la cocina, preparando café y practicando su repostería, pensaba hacer un pie de limón, o algo por el estilo, la acidez de los limones llamaba profundamente su atención. Por su parte, el alemán no se veía por esos lugares, estaba evitando el contacto con el italiano porque pensaba que era muy difícil para él resistirse a su petición, o más bien, su proposición.

Todo se tornaba complicado en la cabeza del rubio y fornido muchacho, los libros que estaba leyendo no lo ayudaban, curiosamente tenía mucho interés por la novela histórica, pero un fetiche con la novela erótica y los romances imposibles, aunque claro, esto jamás lo confesaría. Evitó por todos los medios posibles leer algo que implicara o romance, o peor, sexo, pero no había traído muchos libros a ese viaje y ya se había leído el de guerra unas cuatro veces en esa semana. Maldijo entre dientes y tomó aquella novela erótica que siempre había sido su favorita, curiosamente porque trataba de un hombre que no confesaba nunca sus sentimientos y una muchacha que intentaba por todos los medios posibles seducirlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a punto de terminar la novela y, por cierto, su lívido había aumentado. Leer ese tipo de escenas no era fácil para nadie, peor si estabas pensando constantemente en una persona a la hora de que aquello pasara por tu cabeza.

─¡Ludwig! ─escuchó, mierda, era aquella voz, sentía como su cuerpo estaba rígido y tembloroso, no podía siquiera responder─. Ludwig, ¿estás despierto? Hice café y un pie de limón, ¿no bajarás a tomar el café?

─Eh… eh… Sí, claro, Feliciano, voy en un momento ─dijo, guardando el libro bajo la almohada y poniéndose de pie.─

El alemán fue al baño a mojarse la cara… y algo más. Bajó las escaleras con más tranquilidad, pero al ver al italiano con un delantal de cocina cortando un pedazo del pie para ambos algo en su corazón se disparó y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

─¿Te sientes bien, Luddy? ─preguntó, mientras servía el café.─

─Eh… Sí, no te preocupes ─suspiró.─

─¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos? ─fue al grano, punto para el italiano.─

─¿Qué cosa? ─idiota, no puedes engañarlo.─

─No quiero que te vayas y sientas que no hiciste lo que debías, tampoco quiero pensar que estás siendo obligado, sólo quiero que seas sincero. ¿Estabas leyendo algo allá arriba? Usualmente no te demoras tanto en responder. ¿Qué pasa, Luddy?, ¿no confías en mí? ─el italiano se sirvió un poco de su creación, sus ojos brillaron─. ¡Oh! Está delicioso, ¿ya lo probaste?

─No. No confío en ti ─musitó el alemán mientras comía─. No confío en nadie en realidad, las personas no me parecen lo suficientemente confiables.

─¿Es el dolor lo que te produce eso? Uno no puede evitar el dolor toda su vida, si lo hace, jamás aprende nada de ella. ¿No te dice algo eso? No importa lo inevitable que sea sufrir, es mejor que lo hagas a que no.

─No tengo problemas en pasar la noche contigo, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no me llama la atención la idea, que no me interesas, que no me gustas, sería un idiota si te dijera eso y me lo creyera ─tomó un sorbo de café, esperaba una respuesta convincente.─

─No hay personas como tú, personas buenas que quieran cosas buenas, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que sea así. No es que no seas honesto, porque tus acciones hablan más que tus palabras, todo lo que no dices, lo haces. No es recomendable tener ese tipo de reacciones a la gente, pero cuando miro tus ojos sé que lo que siento no es un capricho o algo imposible de realizar ─su sonrisa era preciosa, él lo sabía, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se quemaban con aquella mirada que ardía.─

El alemán se puso de pie, necesitaba mojar su rostro.

Pero.

Algo lo detuvo.

─Espera, ¿no me vas a decir nada? ─dijo el italiano, tomándolo del brazo por detrás.─

─¿Qué esperas que te diga, eh? ─dijo él, mirando hacia abajo.─

El italiano usó su otra mano y la colocó con mucho cuidado en el rostro del alemán, le levantó la mirada un poco, lo suficiente para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, de todos modos, Feliciano era unos centímetros más pequeño que Ludwig. Los labios del italiano se levantaron y tocaron los del alemán, movió su cabeza, chocó su nariz contra la de él, sonrió y posó sus labios en los del mayor, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente la obtuvo, porque el alemán lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a sí. Ludwig abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua tibia dentro de la boca de Feliciano, quien intentó tomarla con la suya, provocando un rubor en ambos, no podían evitar comerse la boca, revolverse el cabello, acercarse y chocar el uno contra el otro sin importar qué.

Feliciano se soltó y se dirigió a la escalera, subió rápidamente, mientras el alemán lo seguía, al entrar a su habitación, el alemán cerró la puerta y volvió a acercar al italiano a su cuerpo, metió sus manos por debajo de su ropa, estaban frías y el cuerpo del italiano por supuesto que no, el italiano reprodujo la acción, pero cuando metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta del alemán comenzó a quitarla y pasó las manos lentamente por el torso del rubio, tocando el pecho con énfasis, acercando su boca a los pezones, mordiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nada parecía tener importancia, ni la hora, ni el lugar, ni las circunstancias. Ni se dieron cuenta cuando ya no traían nada, ni siquiera los temores, ni siquiera las vergüenzas, estaban desnudos de cuerpo y de alma.

El alemán comenzó a buscar aquel lugar donde el de ojos marrones pudiese sentir mejor lo que él pensaba hacerle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, era como un experimento, los libros nunca lo dijeron de una forma en la que él pudiese entenderlo. Simplemente, movía los dedos dentro de la pequeña cavidad, mientras que el pobre italiano parecía estremecerse cada vez más, emitiendo leves gritos y agitando todo su delgado cuerpo. "¡Ah!", ahí era, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, se preparó y comenzó a entrar con mucha dificultad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía entenderlo, pero simplemente quería continuar. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería su primera vez con una persona, pero jamás pensó que sería de aquella manera, en un país desconocido, con un muchacho que había llegado para quedarse aparentemente en su vida y en su corazón, increíblemente inexperto, pero locamente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, dio notables embestidas al muchacho que se encontraba debajo suyo, mientras esta sonreía sin parar, parecía bastante contento. El sudor le nublaba la vista, el cansancio le hacía perder la respiración, los gritos de su amante le invadían los oídos, estaba perdiendo cada uno de los sentidos, y, repentinamente, los perdió todos. Un grito desaforado, intenso, que ni siquiera estaba seguro si había salido de él resonó dentro de aquella habitación, resonó en la cabeza de Feliciano, resonó en todo su cuerpo.

─Es… mucho… No puedo más ─decía el italiano entre respiros.─

─Lo siento… No pude detenerme ─musitó el alemán, se había venido de una forma tremenda, estaba aturdido pero satisfecho.─

─Luddy, eres maravilloso ─sonrió el italiano, pero cayó exhausto.─

Las horas pasaron, Ludwig ya había despertado y se encontraba en el comedor tomando un café, extrañamente el café le sabía muy bien y no tenía problemas para tomarlo. Repentinamente sonó la puerta, era Gilbert que estaba bastante alegre, saludó a su hermano pero se retiró inmediatamente a dormir. Rato después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Giordana y a Agatha, quienes al ver a Ludwig tan calmado quedaron muy confundidas.

─Buenas noches, joven Ludwig ─saludó Giordana─, ¿dónde está Feliciano?

─Está durmiendo ─dijo él con bastante calma, mientras seguía bebiendo café.─

Los días pasaron con notable velocidad, era día de volver a Alemania y aquello para Ludwig era muy deprimente en ese momento. Cuando estaban arreglando las cosas, la italiana decidió que era momento de despedirse y dar unas excelentes nuevas noticias.

─Bueno, fue genial que estuvieran aquí tantos días, y por eso, creo que es momento de contarles una gran noticia… ¡Feliciano y yo iremos a Alemania con ustedes! ─la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, mientras todos los demás a excepción de Feliciano se miraban notoriamente extrañados.─

─¿Qué? ─dijo la alemana.─

─Feli se ha ganado una beca en Alemania y no pensaba dejarlo solo en un país extraño, así que decidí pedir un traspaso a Alemania por los años que él esté estudiando, ya lo he decidido ─al decir esto, le guiñó el ojo a la alemana, quien se ruborizó completamente y suspiró.─

─¿No te parece una gran noticia, Luddy? ─dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa.─

Ludwig se puso pálido, si bien era algo muy bueno no pensó que llegaría de manera tan abrupta, sólo atinó a abrazar al alemán menor, llevándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Lovino, quien simplemente no asumía la nueva noticia. Giordana parecía muy contenta y satisfecha con la decisión, las cosas cambiaron mucho en ese viaje y lo importante es que los cambios habían sido significativos.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Nos vemos en otra historia muy pronto!


End file.
